Portable computing devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and laptops, may utilize a vibrational output device to provide haptic feedback. Vibrational outputs may be used in response to events such as alarms, incoming calls, received messages, and notifications, as well as for haptic feedback for actuation of buttons or user interface elements.